Him and His
by Crazy4Moony
Summary: Sirius&Remus. Its post HBP, put DH wasn't out yet, when I wrote this... so, don't be too surprised if it's all in shambles. They die, but they're happy... Don't like Tonks, and am bit negative 'bout her. Mentions of making-out but none explicit.R&R Please


**'Him and his'**

**Disclaimer: don't own Harry Potter, or sugar babes. (Those who are freaking out about the sugar babes thing, don't worry, I didn't mix the two up or something.) **

Sometimes he wished he was seventeen again. Just so he could be with his friends again. Just so he didn't need to live on pale memories. 

He lived in the moments where he could close his eyes, and feel that it was almost his turn, he longed to remember, he lived to imagine, he would _die_ to make his dream come true.

_A memory._

"Padfoot, please, not here." His voice was but a whisper, not very convincing, and hoarse with lust.

It never seized to stun Remus how Sirius always had a reply. Seriously, on every single thing.

"Well… we've been everywhere else, except here." He grinned and continued kissing Remus' neck.

Remus sighed, and tried to push Sirius away.

"Maybe that's because we're in the teachers lounge, and it's usually locked."

Sirius came closer… O Merlin, he was up to something.

"Well, it isn't closed now, is it?" Sirius whispered in his ear.

He softly rubbed Remus' thigh, and Remus went weak against him.

"So," a small whisper against his skin. "What do you say, do you give in?"

Of course, Remus gave in. Remus would always give in. And everyday, he wished that he was back in the teachers lounge, back to telling Sirius not to, back to Sirius looking at him like he was a God, back to drowning in those stormy grey eyes, that would grow as big as marbles if Remus surprised Sirius. It was lovely back then.

O, how he wished Bellatrix could have taken his live in place of Sirius', why didn't he fall through the veil? Why couldn't he be dead, so Sirius could still be here, to get Harry through, to support him like a father. It would have been simple, honestly, it would have been a piece of cake… but things would never, ever go the Remus way… never.

He sat back in his chair and closed his eyes again. He liked times like this when he could just wait for memories to come back to him.

_A memory._

"Don't you dare!" Remus yelled, furious and in distress.

Sirius did it anyway.

In one simple gesture, Remus stood completely naked. In the middle of the night. In the middle of some long hallway. In the middle of Hogwarts, that was in the middle of nowhere. Sirius maliciously waved the towel around.

"Give it back Padfoot." Remus said, trying to cover his cold, goosebumped flesh. It didn't really work.

"Why Moony," Sirius said, eyes growing wide. "You surprise me."

"Oh shut it," Remus said, trying hard to get his towel back. He had to stand on tiptoes, and still couldn't reach. "And give me back my towel."

"I don't think so." Sirius said firmly. He muttered something under his breath, and the towel disappeared.

Remus stopped what he was doing, and looked at Sirius, shocked.

"What you do that for?" He whispered, like he'd just shared a huge secret.

Sirius came closer… O yah, a lot closer, their noses were touching. There lips were a breath away.

"I felt like it." He whispered back.

"What am I suppose to do now?" Remus asked.

"Dunno." Sirius said, his lips moving against Remus', touching, just one single second, before he stepped back. He averted his gaze and pulled his long sweater off, handing it to Remus.

"Sorry," he whispered, turning around.

That was the first time Remus really lost his temper. Because really, Remus was the quiet one. The one that kept everything together, rational and smart. But not this time. He was pissed.

"YOU SHOULD BE!" He yelled. "BUT YOU'RE SORRY FOR ALL THE WRONG REASONS!" Sirius froze. Remus edged closer, angry written all over his face. "You're sorry because you took away my towel aren't you," he continued. Sirius was thinking, well, if you'd ask Remus he wasn't thinking hard enough. "I don't need your charity," he continued, bitter, but a bit calmed down. He pulled off the way-too-big sweater, and threw it back at Sirius. He then turned around and walked away, butt-naked.

Well, this really shocked Sirius, and he ran after Remus. He grabbed Remus' arm and wheeled him around.

"Then why should I be sorry?" He asked, truly interested.

Remus bit his lip, considering it. Then he went to stand on tiptoes again, whispered: "because you were to much of a chicken to do this." Looked up, and kissed him.

Not one of those, blurry 'I don't know what I feel around you' kisses, but a real, heart-warming (and, well warming other places too) kiss.

It wasn't fair! It wasn't fair that Remus was fully naked, and Sirius fully clothed then, and it wasn't fair that Remus was alive, and Sirius dead now. It just wasn't. And then there was that other thing. If that other thing wasn't here, he would be long gone… Harry. Harry and his damn Harry-ness! He'd already told Tonks they could never be… but Harry… that wasn't the same. Harry needed all the help he could get, and Remus was one of the only ones that noticed that Harry still wasn't over the loss of his godfather. Sometimes he would even swear that it weighed a lot more then the loss of Dumbledore. It was hard, just too hard. Remus was so glad his time was almost there. Glad, that when the time was right, he would be able to let go, and he would know that Harry would be alright. And then he would see James and Lilly again… and his (yes _his_) Sirius again, and that was the way it should be. He never thought about what could have been, never, only about how it would, and _should_ be!

Him and his. He said it every time he felt down.

"Him and his."

Harry wouldn't get it…again...

"Him and his."

It would be that time of the month… again…

"Him and his."

Harry would be in the hospital wing… again…

"Him and his."

Tonks would come, asking things about them… again…

"Him and his."

"Him and his." Sirius whispered, as he took Remus by the hand, and they left.

Now that his time had finally come, and there were Hallmark visions of heaven, it was finally time for _him_ and _his_.

**_AN: I don't really like this story... I made it a long time ago, and it doesn't please me. At all, really, so Flames will be accepted! Just review, whatever it is you have to say. Push the button and let me now. (AN: I didn't just went Sugar Babes on you. Nope. I didn't.)_**


End file.
